Comando Cody contra el Omnisciente
by Jarl de Gotemburgo
Summary: Un extraño artefacto y misteriosos enemigos amanezan al mundo nuevamente, Comando Cody deberá desentrañar el misterio que se oculta tras el llamado Omnisciente.


Medianoche en los Laboratorios Cody

No soy dueño de Commando Cody, un personaje de los seriales de la Republic Pictures

Aparece el peligro

Medianoche en los Laboratorios Cody, cuyo director (Comando Cody), desarrollaba armas y demás aparatos con un solo propósito: defender a la Humanidad de sus muchos enemigos. Era una noche desapacible para el Comando, no únicamente por el frío ancestral del vasto desierto californiano, sino por los angustiados pensamientos que bullían en su mente.

En las primeras horas de la mañana, había recibido una señal de auxilio del Museo de Ciencias Naturales Muntz, un grupo de asaltantes se encontraba saqueando la bóveda de la institución. Sin perder tiempo, Comando Cody agarró su cohete atómicamente propulsado, su caso aerodinámico y voló rápidamente hacia allí. El museo se encontraba a unos cien kilómetros de California, pero la gracias a su cohete, fue tan fácil como caminar unas cuadras. Una vez allí, lo recibió un profundo silencio, vio dos guardias muertos en la entrada a la bóveda, se acercó lentamente, apuntando con su arma de rayos gamma, la bóveda estaba en orden, excepto por los demás guardia tirados en el suelo. Notó también que entre la larga hilera de objetos guardados, había un espacio en blanco, de allí partían dos huellas de diminutas llantas, obviamente de un carrito. Estas huellas se internaban en un pasillo del ala izquierda. Cody la siguió, sin bajar la guardia un segundo. Terminaban en el fondo de un cuarto con trastos de limpieza, Cody estaba perplejo, hasta que una suave brisa se le coló por el casco, observó el techo y descubrió un agujero, no muy grande. Pero para sorpresa de nuestro héroe, no era el único hoyo, varias aberturas similares se habían hecho en los pisos superiores. Activó el cohete, sin problemas los atravesó. A medida que se acercaba al techo del museo, empezó a escuchar un extraño zumbido, suave y metálico. Una vez en el techo, Comando Cody confrontó a los culpables, una banda de cinco hombres, vestidos enteramente de un traje negro, tan brillante que se vio a sí mismo reflejado; los rostros, tapados por sendas gafas oscuras, no demostraban emoción alguna.

-¡Deténganse!-Les ordenó el Comando, con voz resuelta. Los asaltantes se miraron entre sí, uno de ellos se adelantó, con aire desafiante. Desenfundó una pistola de rayos similar a la de Cody. Sin decir palabra, comenzó a disparar, Cody pudo cubrirse a tiempo, antes que las detonaciones lo alcanzaran, grandes trozos de concreto saltaron por los aires. Cody encendió su propulsor y empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de sus atacantes, tenía la esperanza de confundirlos y encontrar un buen ángulo de donde poder disparar. Sus expectativas se vieron frustradas cuando el mismo que le había disparado, luego de tocar algunos botones de su pechera, levantó vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡Maldición!-Rugió el Comando.-No me has dejado otra opción.-La anunció a su perseguidor, le apuntó y disparó varias veces, todos los rayos rebotaron ante una pared invisible.

-Nunca pensé llegar a ver semejante campo de fuerza.-Dijo Cody, azorado. Sintió un fuerte golpe en pecho, luego un ardor intenso, había sido alcanzado por uno de los rayos enemigos. La visión comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras caía al duro pavimento, lo último que vio fue a los hombres oscuros y brillantes, recortados contra el profundo azul del cielo, mientras huían con el dichoso aparato.

Se encontraba en la cama, recuperándose de las heridas, para nada graves, apenas unos rasguños en la espalda y el rostro; perdido en tristes cavilaciones. Sentía vergüenza de ser él mismo.

-El héroe en su momento de tribulación.-Dijo una voz animada, llena de ternura. Era Julian Gilbert, su más estrecha colaboradora; entró, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar el lacio cabello de Cody.

-Basta Jul, no soy un perrito que acaba de ser reprendido, no necesito tu compasión.-Le avisó amargamente a su amiga. Quien no se molestó, sabía que Cody estaba profundamente humillado, no sólo por la haber dejado escapar a esos bandidos con un artefacto al parecer muy importante, sino por la manera en que fue tratado por sus pares.

-Tendrías que haberlos visto, me preguntaban y estudiaban como si yo hubiera robado esa cosa.-Le comentó indignado Cody. Julian asintió.

-¿Y te dijeron qué función cumple el misterioso artefacto? El Museo Muntz no es de primera clase, dudo que tengan algo importante allí.

-No me dijeron nada, no lo creyeron pertinente.-Respondió Cody, su voz temblaba de indignación.-No importa, buscaré a los ladrones, y sabré qué cuernos está ocurriendo.

De haber seguido nuestro héroe a los misteriosos malhechores, habría tenido que cruzar el imponente Atlántico, bordear la India, cruzar las planicies e inselbergs de Ceilán, ascender unos cuantos kilómetros hasta la ladera oeste del Pidurustalaga. Los oscuros bandidos esperaron unos segundos, hasta que oyeron un ruido seco, una parte de la montaña se separó del resto, como una puerta bien aceitada , entraron tranquilamente, adentro les esperaba un moderno laboratorio, que nada debía envidiarle al de Comando Cody. Entre tantos aparatos, torres de tensión, osciloscopios y tubos de ensayo, sentado en un trono rústicamente tallado en piedra, se encontraba un anciano, de rasgos afilados y huesudos, llevaba una túnica púrpura, con ribetes blancos y signos alquímicos bordados a lo largo. A su lado se encontraba un joven, de mirada seria, que vestía a la moda; el anciano, al ver a sus secuaces traerle con diligencia el artefacto, sonrió malignamente.

-Al fin. La última pieza que necesitaba mi elaborado plan, que permitirá a mi Hypnotrón llegar a cada rincón del mundo.-Dijo el anciano, y su voz resonó en toda la cueva.

-¿No le preocupa Cody, mi señor?-Preguntó el muchacho con cautela.

-Para nada, acaso no has visto a través del Omnivisor, nuestras armas y cohetes son superiores a los suyo.

-Sin embargo.-Arriesgó su ayudante.-En el pasado ha logrado superar obstáculos similares.

-¡Tonterías!-Rugió el anciano.-Podrá haber derrotado a unos cuantos ladronzuelos, pero jamás se enfrentó a alguien como yo, si quiere detenernos, tendrá que verse con la furia del Omnisciente.


End file.
